(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable cutter used for cutting thin sheet roll material and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable cutter mounted on an open side of a storage box. The storage box is used for holding a large roll of thin sheet material. The portable cutter includes at least one adjustable cutting blade tool for cutting different widths of the thin sheet roll material as it's unrolled from inside the storage box.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, different types of plastic, cloth and other thin sheet materials, having different lengths, have been sold in a large, single roll inside a storage box. As the material is rolled, it is placed on a table and cut to length and width by hand and using a knife or scissors. The method of cutting thin sheet material is time consuming and quite often inaccurate in measurement leading to wasted material. The subject invention provides unique combination of structure and function for eliminating the need for cutting thin sheet material by hand or using complex roll cutting equipment.